


Yayoi-cho: 5:45 AM

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Fairy Tale 'Verse" [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little vignette from later in Kite and Tezuka's lives, shortly after Tezuka gets the sponsorship that lets him actually come out. Pure fluff and men who generally prefer to be silent actually using their words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yayoi-cho: 5:45 AM

Tezuka lays in bed with Kite's head on his bare chest. It's nearly dawn and he can hear the early morning birds beginning to chitter outside their apartment. His fingertips are stroking over Kite's long delicate knuckles and fingers. He hums softly as he thinks about their first morning together so many years ago and it seems impossible that they are here today; out and free to be who they are. He can't stop the tears when they come.

Kite is half-asleep until the soft shaking of the chest he's resting on stirs him. He shifts up enough to press one hand too Tezuka's cheek. His voice is still rough and his eyes a bit bleary. "Hey, you ok?"

Tezuka smiles and he runs his thumb over Kite's jaw line. "Yeah. Just realized we can actually be a we now. And I want that more than I ever thought I could."

Kite smiles softly and tilts his face up into the touch. "I think we've been a couple for... Longer than we realized." He kisses the palm of Tezuka's hand. "I'm glad you always came back to me."

Tezuka smiles and shakes his head. "There was never anyone else. I never wanted anyone else even when I tried to be with someone else."

Kite flushes, his throat tight. "I think I might've been fine if we hadn't met again, or even if you hadn't wanted me... You'd have been a fantasy I never let go... But once I'd had you, I couldn't let you go." He presses a kiss to a hickey just under Tezuka's jaw, still delighted to be able to leave marks like this after years of careful control.

Tezuka hums out a content noise and wraps his arms around Kite a little tighter. "I love you. I really do. I've loved you since college I think. We were really bad at saying it though."

Kite laughs, "Yeah, we're pretty ridiculously bad at saying a lot of things. We got here in the end though. And I love you too, by the way."

"You can finally tell House who you are dating. He's going to be so livid." Tezuka teases with a bright smile

"Oh, he already saw it... Apparently the news coverage was pervasive enough to reach even his isolated little corner of society. I got a scathing email demanding half his money back because he guessed Echizen and he feels that was close enough."

Tezuka chuckles softly and leans down to kiss Kite's soft clean hair. "It probably wasn't even his money to begin with. He'll live. We should probably get some sleep. That's what normal people do on vacation right?"

"Mmm, I think the point of vacation is to do whatever you want, so we're doing just fine." He lays his head back down on Tezuka's chest, "Are you ready to sleep? We can keep talking, or adjust positions, or..." He is interrupted by a deep yawn.

Tezuka kisses Kite's hair again and runs his hand over the silky locks. "I think sleeping like this is just fine for a few hours. You can make me omelet rice in the morning." Tezuka replies while battling off his own yawn. 

Kite smiles, warm and content and more than halfway back to sleep already. "Mmm, sounds good." He drapes an arm across Tezuka's middle and lets himself drift off, murmuring a last "I love you" that is barely intelligible with his face buried against Tezuka's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A few years after Ryoma comes out, Tezuka gets a massive sponsorship (from Tomoyo basically) from a company that explicitly promises that they don't care about his personal life and relationships. It's good enough and the world has adapted enough to Ryoma that Tezuka too can finally come out. This happens a little after that.  
> Kite did a year long internship in America as part of his medical degree and I decided to pick my favorite fictional hospital: Princeton-Plainsborough. So yes, he interned under Dr. Gregory House. No, we didn't chat anything to do with those characters. We decided on that mostly because I thought that House would have deeply enjoyed mocking a half-Japanese doctor, who he would have quickly identified as being gay. The bet came about because we discussed that it would probably become clear through discussion that Kite was 'with' someone back home, and because he wouldn't identify that person even ten-thousand miles from Japan, meant that that person was internationally known and still closeted. So Kite bet that House couldn't figure it out, and House never did, though he got close, as mentioned.


End file.
